In both institutions and homes wherein the aged or invalid persons reside, it has become more common for some form of support to be provided for assisting the persons in the use of the toilet facilities. Such toilet supports are shown, for example, in U.S. Pat. Nos. 2,774,975, 3,405,411, 3,574,242, 3,921,236 and 4,196,480.
Among the objects of the present invention are to provide a toilet support which will effectively support the invalid or disabled person in use; which can be utilized by such persons without assistance but is adaptable for use by persons with assistance; which is relatively simple and low in cost; which provides for ready access to the area around the toilet bowl for cleaning and maintenance; and which utilizes a minimum number of parts.
In accordance with the invention the toilet support for use with a toilet bowl comprises a pair of first arm portions, adapted to be pivotally mounted on the toilet bowl. A pair of second arm portions are mounted on said first arm portions and movable generally axially of the first arm portions. The ends of the second arm portions are joined to one another by a connecting portion such that said first and second arm portions can be moved about the pivot and axially relative to one another such that in a first position the connecting portion of the second arm portions engages the edge of the toilet bowl and in another position the first and second arm portions are extended axially relative to one another such that the connecting portion can engage the floor adjacent the bowl and forwardly thereof. Means are provided for locking the first and second arm portions in any set axial position relative to one another.